Now or Never
by ladytrixiee
Summary: Jack Frost, the campus 'Prince', deals with the hostile attitude of a new transfer student. Later, the hate they felt for each other turned into something completely opposite to that. Modern Jelsa Highschool AU ((ft. Hiccstrid, Kristanna & Eupunzel))
1. Chapter 1 - Waltzing whilst Masked

**Chapter 1 - Waltzing Whilst Masked**

**[Elsa]**

"I don't know why but I'm just not in the mood to party right now." I said, slumping on the soft bed, feeling the mattress underneath. I felt more fatigued and tired from traveling from Arendelle to here, it's a 5 hour boat away and with my Princess duties; I felt even more tired on the way here. Anna and I went here to Corona to celebrate my cousin's 18th birthday which will be held here, in their castle.

"Elsa, please." Anna stood up from the vanity table and came to me. "Please feel energetic for Punzie, hmm?" she said. I sighed, what else can I do? It is her birthday after all and debuts only come once in a lifetime.

"Sure Anna." I said tiredly. "But I really need to get some rest for now, I'm really tired." I said, finding the most comfortable and soft spot on the bed.

"Okay sis, I'll just tell Punzie you'll be a bit late." she said.

"Thank You." I smiled and lay down properly. I heard Anna's footsteps walk away and the sound of a closing door, with that I fell into deep darkness and fell asleep.

**[Jack]**

"Guys! Welcome!" Punzie greeted us with a wide grin on her face. Hiccup, Astrid and I just arrived to her castle, tonight is the celebration of Punzie's 18th birthday and the theme of her party is 'Masquerade'. Everyone is wearing a mask over their eyes. Even me.

"Happy Birthday." I greeted Punzie and gave her a friendly hug.

"Aww, thank you Jack!" she pulled away with a smile. Then she shake hands with Hiccup and hugged Astrid. "How are you guys?" Punzie asked.

"Fine! Really excited for June to come!" Hiccup responded.

"Yeah! We'll be Juniors!" Punzie said excitedly.

The four of us study at Highland Arts Academy, the most prestigious boarding school in the North. They teach almost everything there from arts to technology, psychology and even archery! Getting in is easy but staying, that's the hard part. "We're gonna graduate real soon!" Astrid giggled.

Suddenly a brunette boy came behind Punzie and covered her eyes. "Eugene!" Punzie guessed, smiling and holding the hands over her green eyes. The boy lets go of covering Punzie's eyes and pecked her cheek "Happy Birthday Blondie." he teased, lifting his mask up. Eugene Fitzherbert is another student at HAA only he's a year older than us. Like me, he's also a basketball player so we're pretty close.

"Hey man!" Eugene shook my hand and nodded at Hiccup.

"Guys, there'll be slow dancing in 10 minutes, so find your partner!" Punzie exclaimed.

"I'll be yours, right?" Eugene held Punzie closer by her waist. Punzie giggled and nodded. I cleared my throat. Hiccup and Astrid faced me. "Oh, that's okay Jack! You'll find a girl of your choice here." they smiled.

That's just the thing, I can't have a girl I like. Well I can, but I won't. You see, I'm a Guardian in disguise as a student. My job is to protect these teenagers from possible harm and well...I also came here to mingle and have fun. But a girl is not in my vocabulary. Sure, in my years at the academy I'll find some girls pretty and most of them even go head over heels for me, but that's just it. I can find them cute but I won't fall for them. "I'd rather not" I said.

"Huh?" Punzie glanced at me.

"I'm not gonna...slow dance" I almost spit the words out with disgust.

"Oh you will dance, Jackson Overland." Eugene smirked and Punzie winked at me before they walk away.

"You really don't like girls huh?" Astrid faced me as we walk toward the food table.

"No, hate them." I laughed. "Except you, Punzie, Anna and Merida." I said, remembering Astrid's a girl.

'That's good!" Astrid said. She grabbed a glass and poured punch on it.

"Something is really wrong with you." Hiccup said.

"Why?" I glance at his mask.

"What is it about girls you hate anyway? You're a straight guy so what's up?!" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. Guess I'm more focused on fun."

"But girls are FUN!" Hiccup defended.

"Dude, relax." I placed my arm over his shoulder. "Maybe I'll think of girls differently when I meet...the one." I put an emphasis on the last word I said, I don't want to argue with Hiccup about girls anymore. It's just useless, he always manages to win and make me wrong about my opinions. "Oh. Right." he smiled. I grabbed some punch and began drinking it.

"Hello Everyone!" Punzie's voice echoed in the entire room. She's up on the grand staircase, holding a microphone with Eugene by her side. "As you guys may know, today is my birthday!" she exclaimed. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. "Thank You! I have a little something special prepared for tonight." she began "All of us are going to waltz! But before you all go with your partners...We're going to pick two random people to waltz in the middle!" Punzie gestured to the platform on the center just below the chandelier.

All the lights turned off and a single spotlight landed on the center, making the platform the center of attention. I felt everyone look at it and stare in awe as if it's something magical. "Whoever gets spotted by the spotlight, please come up this platform" Punzie announced before the spotlight turned off and there was nothing but total darkness.

Out of all people, the spotlight landed on me. I got blinded by the bright light and my friends began to push me to the center floor. I got up the platform and stood there nervously; all the people stare at me. The spotlight then landed on a different spot, by the staircase; there stood a female in blue. My vision isn't clear enough for me to see her face. She got pushed to the platform by teenagers.

She's wearing a royal blue dress and of course, a mask. She has full rosy lips and blonde hair that falls down to her left shoulder. She looked at me with a half open mouth and through her mask; I saw nervous eyes. "Congratulations to our Special Pair!" Punzie announced through the microphone. People start to clap their hands for us.

"Let the dance begin!" Punzie said before dropping the microphone, then the slow music began to play.

I rolled my eyes, this is stupid! We just stood there awkwardly and nervously as the other people around us start to dance. I reluctantly reached my hand out to the girl. "May I have this dance?" I asked politely. She took my hand, it felt warm and soft. I slowly pulled her close and gently placed my hand on her waist. Looking down, she placed her other hand on my shoulder. We began taking small steps, our feet roam around the platform. She's such a graceful dancer, she glides smoothly like the wind and she's confident.

"Sorry if I'm a bad dancer." I said, trying to make a small talk.

She flashed a smile and looked up at me. "You're pretty good actually...Sir?" I looked at her sparkling blue eyes and noticed more of her features; she has pink cheeks with faded freckles, full lips, pale skin and her hair is platinum blonde.

"Huh? Oh- I uh...it-it's Jackson." I murmured; I think I fell into a trance back there. She looked at me strangely, her eyes fully focused on mine.

"M-my name is Jackson. And please...no 'sir'" I winked. She breathed a smile. I looked around and saw everyone in the room dancing to the music, most of the girls have their heads on their partner's chest. I saw Hiccup and Astrid, they're in that exact position.

"So uh...are you from here?" I asked my partner.

"No." she shook her head.

"Neither am I." I smirked and twirled her around. She spun back at me and placed both of her hands on either side of my neck. I felt chills up my spine which I didn't even think was possible. I hesitantly placed my hands on her stomach, she didn't flinch or complain.

"You have a nice hair" she uttered.

Yeah, I have a reputation for great brown hair and amazing smirk. "Thanks." I smiled at her and looked at her eyes. I pulled her a bit closer so our bodies touch. She smirked a small smile and bit her lower lip. I smirked back, I gotta admit this IS fun; dancing and being with a girl. Once again, Hiccup was right and proved me wrong.

"So umm..." my partner stumbled on her words, "You said you aren't from here, right?" she asked. I nodded, "So how do you like Corona so far?" she asked politely.

"Umm, it's very...artistic, with the paintings almost everywhere" I said.

"I've noticed that too" she smiled. "Were you here on vacation or just for this party?"

"Just for the party actually." I blushed.

She giggled, "It's okay, so am I."

Hmm, this girl's great to talk with. My head turned to Hiccup and Astrid's direction, they were looking at me.

_Great. They're watching us._

Hiccup gestured me to keep going. I mouthed a 'what' to him. He held his two hands up and actioned both of it as if they're talking to one another. Astrid held her thumb up and formed a heart with her hands, then the two laughed at each other.

I turned my attention back to my partner. Through her mask, I saw that her eyes were wondering all about nervously. I cleared my throat loudly, her face snapped back to meet mine. "A-are you looking for someone?" I asked.

"No." she said. "Just looking at everyone's costume that's all" she added.

"Hmm, sure?"

"Yes" she smiled warmly.

"So..." I bit my lip. "So?" she hummed.

"Ever been to other countries?" I asked as she swiftly twirled while holding my hand.

"Yes. Numerous." She replied.

"Really? Me too." I smiled.

I never had a real conversation with a girl before, besides from my close female friends for that fact. This is my first time talking to one and it felt good. I guess Hiccup is right all along.

We kept waltzing, repeating the steps over and over again. It might sound boring but it's not! This girl makes me feel comfortable with the idea of dancing being fun even if it never was for me. We would always bring up a small talk, but nothing personal. Either we talk about the party, the way we're dancing or about Corona. I warmed up to her, after all that I almost forgot that we're in a platform in the middle of the dance floor, a spotlight beamed on us and the fact that maybe some people are watching our every move.

We danced and would sometime stare at each other. Every time my gaze fell on her icy blue eyes, the world seems to have stopped turning and every thing becomes slow. It's like... magic. Half an hour later, we still kept dancing; when she spun out and twirled back to me, her hands wrapped around my neck and...this time is different. All of a sudden, she planted a kiss on my cheek. I blushed and my eyes widened. My heartbeat felt like it's racing time and the hair on my arms stood up. Is this real?!

For the first time ever, a girl is kissing me! What the heck! I thought it would be a more special happening but no, it's all too sudden! She didn't kiss me on the lips but still!- she's kissing me! This is so wrong! I should push her away but I can't! It's as if my hands got stuck on her hips. I don't even have the slightest gut to pull away from the kiss. I don't know why but...I actually quite enjoy her lips pressed against my skin.

She finally pulled her lips away from my already red cheek. "Thanks for the waltz, Jackson." she whispered in my ear then she pulled away and began to walk down the platform.

Instantly, I grabbed her arm and she turned around to me; like we're still dancing. "Wait."

"Wh-what?" she swallowed.

God, what now?! I wanna ask her so many things! Like first of all, why did she kissed me?! Not that it's a bad thing, but I just wanna know why.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked. _Gee Jack, of all the questions that popped into your brain, you asked that one?!_

"Maybe." she smiled and I let go of my grasp of her.

"How will I know it's you if you don't show me your face now?.."

She shuddered. She held her shoulders up as a gesture of not knowing.

Like an idiot, I watched as she walks away from the center floor. I looked in the distance and still stood there with wide-eyes. Luckily, no one noticed our little moment, they're all too busy dancing with their partners. I snapped out of it and gazed at where she went. She was walking for the corridor. Turns out, I wanna befriend a girl all along.  
>"Wait!" I ran down the platform to catch up with her. She looked back at me, then she suddenly made a run for it.<p>

**[Elsa]**

I ran and ran, I didn't mind if I would almost trip on my heels. All that matters is I run and hide from it all. No one can find out about me and what I did tonight. I didn't mean to kiss Jackson! I only wanted to express my gratitude to him in a deeper way.

_But seriously though Elsa?! Kiss him?! What is this? A different version of Cinderella?!_

I think he's mad at me for doing it, hence he's chasing me. I made my way to a random corridor in the castle where all these armors stood. I held my long gown and ran again, suddenly my mask fell off. I turned around and saw my black mask fallen on the floor. I was about to pick it up when I heard running footsteps coming. I panicked and immediately hid behind a huge armor and stayed still. I heard the footsteps stop.

I covered my mouth as I panted as silently as I could. I peeked through the small opening on the armor. I saw Jackson look around then his eyes landed on my fallen mask. I gasped silently. He picked up my mask and observed it. Will he recognize that's my mask? With a sigh, he walked away with it. I breathed a sigh of relief and when sure that the coast is clear, I stepped into the light. I took more deep breaths. What's his plan if he did catch me? Will he like, argue? Talk? Or...ask for more?

"No. No! That's absurd!" I told myself. He looks like a gentleman, he won't do that! I reckon a girl is not an interest for him at the moment anyway. I recalled what my eyes saw earlier...

Even with a mask on, Jackson is a charming guy. Pretty sure, he's a ladies' man or something like that. Wherever he goes after tonight, I know I'm never going to see him again. I don't think he'll go around looking for me, he doesn't even know my name! It's too bad though, we could have been friends and get to know each other more.

"No Elsa." I scolded myself again. "The night's over, forget about it. It's just a waltz and a kiss!" I muttered to myself.

I admit tonight is magical and all but no one must ever know, even if someone saw- they don't know it's me anyway, thanks to that mask of mine; which is now in Jackson's hand. What I did is so un-princess like. What has gotten into me that made me do that anyway? Is it his attractive smirk or his gentle looking eyes? The way he talks or the way he held me that made me feel secured, safe...free.

I heard the slow music turned off and Punzie announced something, I couldn't hear clearly. I looked down, still confused of my sudden actions- I ignored the sound of the party going on and made my way back to the guest room quietly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Princess

**Chapter 2 - Princess**

**[Jack]**

I walked back to the ballroom, pretty disappointed. The mask of the girl I danced with lay in my hand; I stared at it all the way, hoping I might catch a glimpse of her just by looking at it. "Hey!" I hear someone call from my right. I turn to that direction and saw Hiccup and Astrid walking toward me.

"Where were you?" Astrid asked. I looked down at the black mask in my hand, they gazed at it too and sure enough they both glowed.

"Well well well." Hiccup put his arm over me.

"What does she look like?" Astrid walk closer to me.

"I-I never saw her face..." I uttered

"Oh. Then why do you have her mask?" Hiccup asked.

I sighed and remembered what happened. I chased her but then I lost her, she must've left this mask on purpose so I won't forget her or something like that. The loud music and other people that were dancing kept disturbing us so I dragged Hiccup and Astrid to the corridor where I found the mask. On the way there, we took our masks off and I told them all about the dance, the talks we had, the unexpected kiss and the chase. The two of them smiled at me knowingly. With those looks on their faces, I really wish that I caught the girl's name.

"So that's it?" Astrid asked, unimpressed.

"You could've at least asked her name DURING the dance!" Hiccup walked around the dark corridor.

"I didn't think it would matter..?"

"Small talk dude! Small talk matters!" Hiccup said

"Hey! I made a small talk, asking her name just got completely out of my mind." I gestured to my brain.

"Why is that?" Hiccup asked, crossing his arms.

I looked back and what happened flash backed into my eyes, we were dancing and then she asked my name..."but then I stumbled and got dumbfounded by her beauty." I suddenly muttered out loud. I immediately look at my friends; they stared at me wide-eyed. I stared back at them with the same expression.

_What did I just said? _

Hiccup bursted into laughter. "I guess she got you good!" he teased. "So that's why you forgot to ask!" Hiccup clicked his fingers and wooed.

"But, she knows your name right?" Astrid cut in, before Hiccup can say anything else. I nodded at her and gripped the mask. "If she's as thrilled as you are with what happened tonight, then she'll be the one to come to you." Astrid explained.

I don't think she felt the same way though, she ran away from me- I only tried to catch her so we can talk, ask her name. Did she thought I'll be mad or something? Why would a guy be mad if a girl kisses him? I may hate girls but a kiss from them is, no doubt, pleasurable. Maybe she thought that I thought of her gesture as a sudden taking of advantage.

"I hate to break it to you Jack, but there's no way you're gonna find her with that mask." Astrid gestured to my hand.

"Or maybe tonight is just like one of those...one night stands" I looked down with sad sigh.

I hear Hiccup gasp slightly. "Wow..." he began. "She really got you bad, bro." he said, now in a serious tone.

There was a long moment of silence, neither of us want to start the conversation first. Hiccup's right, she did get to me. Dancing with her with the spotlight beaming on us felt so...magical. It's like I'm a Prince and she's a Princess. She made me feel comfortable on every move I make and every step I take. It was fun while it lasted.

"What do you feel now Jack?" Astrid broke me out of my thoughts.

I thought about her question, what do I feel? "I don't know. I have mixed emotions but I never felt this way before." I told the two of them and sat down on the foot of one armor. "I feel fun, cheered, a bit romantic, confused, energized...happy." I finally smiled. That's the word I'm looking for, all of this brought out happiness in me. Never have I ever danced with a girl and felt comfortable around her and myself.

"Things will work out, Jack. If this is gonna be love then it'll find a way" Astrid said reassuringly, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"She's right." Hiccup remarked.

"Thanks Guys" I told the two of them. I looked at the mask again...I feel really guilty that I'm crushing on someone who I don't know the name of. "I wonder what her name is..." I blurted out, not taking my sight off the lady's beautiful masquerade.

"Why don't we just call her..." Astrid began and put her finger on her mouth like she's thinking hard.

"Princess" Hiccup finished.

"Yeah! She does look like a princess!" Astrid agreed.

I smiled at the two of them; once again, they're right! I stood up and put the mask safely inside my tux. "We should go" I gestured for the exit. Hiccup held Astrid's hand and we walked back to the ballroom in silence.

We said our goodbyes to Punzie and Eugene, we'll see them next week when school starts again. The three of us went outside to the fjord where all the boats are parked; they're all ready to set sail back home. Man, what a party! Punzie sure is creative and energized for these type of things. Not to mention her and Eugene's elaborate plan of making me dance on center stage with someone I don't know.

Hey! Maybe they really meant to set me up with that girl tonight! I remembered the way Punzie winked at me earlier, it was no ordinary wink. It was a devilish type, one that says 'I-have-a-plan'. Damn! I need to get back there and talk to them!

"So, Jack? We'll see you next week at HAA!" Hiccup snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I shook my head and looked at him, surprised.

"Dang, Jack! Will you please relax over this girl?" he chuckled before giving me a brotherly hug.

"Yeah...and don't forget what we talked about!" Astrid hugged me when her boyfriend pulled away.

"Of course." I hugged her back, "Thanks for the advice." I whispered in her ear.

"No problem" she pulled away. As they walked to the boat, sailing for Berk, they waved at me. I waved back and waited for them to get in before I go back to the castle.

I pushed through the crowd of well-dressed, masked people exiting the castle. I made my way through as fast as I could. I know if I go back late, Punzie and Eugene would be all over each other and I'll only interrupt them.

Plus, it's gross to see that.

I finally got inside the gates, more people walked out but I slid through pretty quickly. I found myself inside the now bright ballroom. Servants cleaned the mess and men started carrying the platform Princess and I waltzed on earlier. I sighed as I saw them take the thing away.

"Hey Jack!" a voice called out.

I recognize the voice, it's Punzie. I looked all around but I didn't caught a glimpse of her. "Punz?" I called out, looking all around.

"Up here!" I looked up and saw her and Eugene up in the second floor, near the Ionic-styled railings. I made my way up the stairs and marched to them. They're still in their costumes but they removed their masks. They both held a glass of champagne in their hands. They were leaning on the railing, Eugene's free hand wrapped around Punzie's waist.

"What's up, Jack?" Eugene asked.

"What are you still doing here? It's late!" Punzie said, alarmed.

"I gotta ask you two something, and I won't go home if you answer me bluntly..." I grabbed a chair and sat on it, facing them.

"Okay..." Punzie looked at me strangely, "What is it?"

"Do you know the girl you picked to dance with me on center-stage earlier?" I asked.

They looked at each other, their expressions show confusion. Punzie shuddered and raised her shoulder, she shook her head at Eug. "No..." Eugene said, moving his head away to me. "You weren't a random choice obviously. We told you you'd dance, right?" I knew it. "But the girl was completely random. We just asked the guy in charge of the spotlight to beam the light at a pretty girl that suits you" he explained.

I closed my eyes and looked down in defeat. _That was no help at all. _

"Why? Did she do something to you?" Punzie asked.

"No." I looked up at her and shook my head, "It's just that...I wanna get to know her but, I never got her name" I scratched the back of my head.

"Aww!" Punzie exclaimed and giggled, "Jack's got a crush!". Eugene chuckled.

I smirked. "Not merely."

"Too bad! Why didn't you ask her name?!" Punzie asked, intrigued.

I replied the same answer I said to Hiccup, "I didn't think it would matter..?"

"Well it obviously does." Eugene remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Eug" she elbowed Eugene's stomach. "We can't blame Jack, he's never dated anyone ever before." she said.

"Gee, thanks for putting that out Punz" I pouted.

"Oops." Punzie only giggled.

"Wait! So the so called 'Ladies Man' in our campus has never dated anyone before?!" Eugene asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Eug. I don't like girls okay?" I shook my head, "But that doesn't mean I'm gay! I just find them uninteresting" I defended before he can let out any more sarcasm.

"Yeah, right okay. Thanks for making that clear." Eugene saluted before drinking the remaining champagne in his glass.

"Do you plan to stay here, Jack?" Punzie asked. "Because if you want, it's fine. There's plenty of room in the castle"

"No, I really only came back to ask you that" I stood up from my chair. "I should get going now." I gestured to the staircase.

"You sure you don't wanna spend the night here?"

I nodded and backed away slowly, "I'll see you guys next week." I waved at the two of them. Turning around, I put my hands inside my pants' pocket and descended.

"Bye!" Eugene bid. "Be safe!" Punzie added.

I walked back outside disappointed, again. I was really hoping that either of those two at least knew who's the girl they chose to dance with me. I can't blame them though, they knew girls aren't in my vocabulary hence they could careless about the girl who danced with me.

I arrived outside the palace and walked faster, looking around for a dark place so I can take off without attracting attention. I found a narrow alley nearby one of the houses crowded and smushed together. I sneakily went there. When I felt like the coast is clear, I braised myself and jumped up high. I let the cold, chilly wind carry me and I glided in thin air, the dark shadowing me from the light of Corona. I soar up higher and higher until I'm above the thick clouds. Then I flew back to the Pole.

_***6 Hours Later***_

I landed on the open room in North's workshop, there stood the 50 foot Globe that's flickering with gold lights. It's sort of our radio to the children of the world, each light represent a child who believes. Ever since we defeated Pitch, no light has ever flickered off. North modified it so not only will it present children believers, but people of all ages. I watch as each light sparkle brightly.

I looked up and saw Manny above the open roof, his light beaming on the Globe. Then all of a sudden, what happened tonight flashed before my eyes in slow-motion. The spotlight beamed on me and Princess, we danced gracefully in the center. From afar, we look like a couple enjoying ourselves. She smiled happily and I smirked confidently.

No, no! I shook my head and shut my eyes. I need to forget about this! It was just waltz and kissing! That's it! Nothing else.

"Jack." a voice suddenly called out. I suddenly jumped and the wind caught me, making me fly. I looked around, no one's here...not even a Yeti or an Elf.

"Jack." the voice called out again. My eyes widened, I recognize that voice! Is this for real? Man in Moon?! Is Manny actually talking to me? I turned around and looked up at the open roof

"Manny?" I asked. "Good thing you're here! I need your help!" I flew up to the roof and gazed at the moon. Manny didn't talk back, it means he is listening. "This girl. From the party." I blurted out, I sat on the edge of the roof and looked up at Manny. I took out the mask and placed it on my lap, staring at it.

"Always keep a hold of that mask, Jack." Manny spoke. "It will help you later..."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused.

"The owner of that mask, the girl..." He started speaking but I can't hear the next words, his voice become faded and distant. It seems as if he's walking away, soaring into the dark sky.

"I can't hear you!" I stood up and yelled to the moon.

"You will see." the voice said then the bright light dimmed.

I looked back at the Globe; its spotlight turned off.

The moon suddenly doesn't look as near anymore; it's so far, like heaven's reach. I turned around with a frown on my face, why does Manny always talk in riddles and puzzles? He makes things more confusing than it already is. I flew back to the living room part of the room and lounged on the couch by the extinguished fireplace. I put the mask back safely inside my tux and covered my eyes with my forearm.

Today is very exhausting and full of emotions, it's even more tiring when I think about it more. I closed my eyes and just called it a night. 'A one-heck-of-a-night'.

**[Elsa]**

I quickly removed my dress and stuffed it in my luggage. I picked out my nightgown and put it on.

_Tonight never happened. _

No one will ever find out that I danced with a guy named "Jackson" and kissed him even though he's a complete stranger.

When Anna comes back here, she won't know that I was out tonight- dancing in the spotlight. What she'll know is I slept in and totally missed Punzie's party. I made sure everything is proper, not an item misplaced from the vanity and everything is in the way it was. I breathed aloud and climbed on the bed. I pulled the blanket over my slender, cold body and closed my eyes.

Even if they're closed, I can still picture the dance earlier; Jackson had his hands on my waist and both my hands lay on his neck. We stared at each other and I would sometimes smile shyly. I kissed him and ran away; guilty. What was his intention and he tried to catch me? I already told him that we may or may not see each other again. Is it possible that he wants to get to know me?

And most of all, I wonder what he'll do with my mask. Will he keep it? Or just throw it away to forget everything that happened? One thing's for sure; I know I'll never see him again and even if I bump into him one day, I wouldn't know because tonight, I saw him as a masked man; his face never revealed to my sight. His name, voice, blue eyes and brown hair is my only identification of him.

I shook my head, why am I so into him?! We barely know each other and it's not like tonight was so special to him! I bet he got more great dances and kisses than that! Even if it breaks me to, I need to stop thinking about it; forget it.

It's like Vegas, what happened tonight will stay between me and him and we'll just forget about it! But if destiny will work on the two of us, I don't know what I'll bet.


	3. Chapter 3 - Transferee

**Chapter 3 - Transferee**

**[ Elsa ]**

_5 Days Later_

"What?!" I stomped my hand on the table and stood from my chair. "Go to boarding school?! Why?!" I almost screamed.

"Elsa..." my mother began and rose from her chair. "That boarding school is the most prestigious school in the North! I expect you to be more thrilled for the opportunity to study there!" Mom said in her high-pitched, queen voice.

"Your mother is right Elsa." My father stood from his chair too and placed his hand on mom's shoulder to calm her down.

"But I thought you wanted to teach me how to rule a kingdom!" I defended.

I don't want to leave Arendelle! I'll be really homesick if I live in another place. Plus, I don't think that the school they enrolled me to has How to Rule a Kingdom 101 on their curriculum even though it is 'the most prestigious in the North'.

I'm the next heir to the throne and I need to be ready!

"Elsa. First, we want you to have an exceptional education before we teach you more on how to rule" Mother explained.

"I get exceptional education here, in the castle! My teachers aee exquisite, aren't they?"

"The reason why we want to send you there is so you can 'mingle' with other sorts of people so when you're Queen, consulting and talking to others won't be a problem for you." my Dad explained.

Realization suddenly got to my brain, why rule a kingdom if you don't know much? I study inside the castle, the teachers are all exclusive but they only teach me the basics and some advanced lessons on different subjects, there's not much challenge! Obviously they only teach me what they think I should know in my life and for when I'm a ruler, I'll know.

I almost forgot that one job of the reigning leader is to help others by talking to them personally, one-on-one. It isn't necessarily done often but it's an occasional thing my parents do. Being the shy and isolated person that I am, I find talking to other people pretty hard to do.

"It's about time you got out of your room and socialize" my mom added.

My confidence broke, a sigh escaped my mouth. She's right.

"You're intelligent, Elsa. You know that." Dad remarked. He walked to me and placed an assuring hand on my shoulder, "We know you'll be able to extent and use your knowledge efficiently there."

I straightened up and nodded at him, "Fine. I'll go" then I gave him a hug.

It would have taken years to persuade me to leave Arendelle but I know my parents wouldn't push me into this if it wasn't for my own good. Boarding school never came across my mind but if it makes my parents happy and if it is for the greater common good of everybody, then I'm cool with it.

"Besides, Anna will be there anyway." Dad said while pulling away.

My eyes widened, how could I forget?! Anna has been going to that school ever since she became a freshman two years ago. She decided to enroll because she's bummed being homeschooled, there's no one else to talk to...besides me. My parents let her and now, it's like being there is the best decision she's ever made. With that being said, you'd think I should be thrilled about the idea too, but sadly, I'm not. I forgot all about her because being so far away, we drifted apart. We're not as close anymore. Heck! We don't talk unless it's necessary or we have a question for each other. Honestly, I don't really think much of her.

"You should start packing." Dad suggested.

"Okay." I nodded.

I walked over to my mom and hugged her, "Your flight is in two days, we've already arranged everything and we'll talk about the other details tomorrow" Mom said.

"You really planned this!" I exclaimed and pulled away to look at her.

My parents both chuckled at my surprised look. "We know you'll accept." Dad said, walking towards us.

"Right" a gentle smirk formed on my lips. I walked out of the room without saying another word.

Going back to my room, I shut the door behind me. I grabbed my luggage, the one I used when I went to Punzie's kingdom, and another gigantic luggage inside my closet. I started packing all my clothes and left the ones I don't always use.

Anna's already at the academy, she boarded early this year; probably because of her boyfriend, Kristoff. I don't know if I'll share a dorm with her or if I'll have my own. Whatever way, I have to be prepared. It's just a new school and new people, just high school! What could possibly go wrong? Right?

**[ Jack ]**

_2 Days Later_

With a wide stretch, I slowly opened my eyes and let light seep through. I'm in my dorm that I share with Hiccup; I've already moved in a couple of days ago and all my stuffs are unpacked. I turn around and saw Hiccup already up and using his laptop. He looks busy and focused, like always. "Morning Nerdy." I teased.

"Hey Prince." he teased back, his gaze never left the screen and his typing just got louder and faster.

"What are you so busy with?" I asked.

"Stuff." he blurted out.

I rolled my eyes; Hiccup has always been the smart one and whenever something interesting comes up, he always looks it up or does research about them; he won't rest until he fully understands it.

I finally found the urge to get out of bed and head inside the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and looked at the mirror, I saw my tired eyes full of morning stars. I turned the faucet on and washed my face.

Today is the last day before classes start, every student has already moved in their dorms, unpacked their stuff and got their schedules. My plan for today is to play basketball with my fellow teammates. I'm a member of the team, basketball is a really fun sport I love to play. Did I mention that my fellow teammates call me 'Prince'? The coach thought I was a real Prince and has called me that ever since. Now I know why Hiccup wants my mysterious dance partner to be called 'princess'.

I looked back up at the mirror and saw something different. My hair! It's turning white again, to my 'Jack Frost' hair. It looks weird, almost the entire right side's brown dye has faded, the brown is only hanging on the hair tips. I rolled my eyes. I actually love my brown hair, it's my disguise and it brings me back a hint of humanity. I didn't bring any new brown hair dye with me but I can't go out looking like this! I have a reputation to keep, and that's being well dressed and be good looking. The dye looks like it can be washed out now with just water, might as well just rinse it out and when the weekend comes I'll buy a new hair dye and dye my hair back to brown.

I finished showering and got out of the bathroom, fully dressed. I saw a red haired girl sitting by the desk. She turned to me and immediately, her eyes widened. Hiccup turned his spinning chair around to face me too. He gasped in shock and his eyes widened.

"Jack Overland!" Merida exclaimed and stood up, sprinting to me. She touched my hair and felt it.

"Whoa dude! Remind me to dye my hair next time!" Hiccup said.

I chuckled at his sudden reaction, "Is it good?" I asked. They don't know this is my natural hair color.

"Good?! It looks better on you!" Merida smacked my back.

"Because it came from you, I'm taking girls will like it?" I faced Merida.

She smiled and nodded. "All the girls" she gestured her hands to the door "will fangirl!" she finished.

"She's right!" Hiccup pointed to Merida.

I laughed at the two of them, I made them starstrucked by me! I'm gonna go to practice now." I said, walking to the door.

"Wearing jeans?" Merida crossed her arms.

"My uniform's in the locker room!" I said walking out the door and waving them a goodbye.

As I pass through the crowded hallways of my dorm's building, girls would stare at me and gasp in awe. Some would even scream in excitement...literally scream! I ignore them, I'm used to all the attention. It's funny how before no one sees me but not everyone does.

"Mr Popular!" I saw my friend, Kristoff, waving at me. I ran to him and he's with the rest of the team. "Nice to see you bro!" he shook my hand.

"Nice hairdo man!" Eugene came from behind Kris.

"Thanks!" I said with a swift brush on my hair.

Eugene chuckled, "We ready to practice men?!" Eugene asked cheerfully while looking over his shoulder. "Yeah!" the team responded.

"Let's go!" My teammates added then we all cheered.

We were so loud, I felt like everyone looked at us. This is how we are every new school year, we'd always train and practice a day before classes start. That's how we prepare for our championship games. Kristoff, Eugene and I walked side-by-side, with out arms over each others' shoulders. We lead the team and happily marched to the court. Five steps later and suddenly something struck my foot.

"Owww!" I screamed in pain. "What the heck!" I screamed, grabbing my right leg.

"Oh my gosh! I am so so so sorry!" a girl came up to me, panicking.

I looked up and saw a slender girl in pink shaking her hands abruptly in panic. "You stepped on me!" I shout at her and almost lost my balance when I straightened up to face her. I looked down at her feet; she's wearing stilettos and it's high! The same type of stilettos Sandra Bullock wore in 'The Proposal', only hers is light pink in color.

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" she apologized.

I got a good look at her, her blonde hair is up in a braid and she has bright eyes. "Look at me!" I stretched my arms out. She stared and start to observe me, head to toe.

"Umm..." she uttered.

"I am tall and so are you! How can you not see me?!" I said.

"Look! I said I'm sorry!" she gestured to herself.

"No! Don't apologize for something you intended!"

"It was an accident. Honest mistake!" she exclaimed.

"Oh really?" I crossed my arms.

She breathed aloud and rolled her eyes. Her lips straightened and her hands were on her hips. I felt all the people stare at us now. "I'm already apologizing to you and yet you're so full of pride!" she said.

"That" she walked closer, "was an accident."

Our faces inches apart, "This!" She stomped her foot and pinned it on my right foot again

"Owwwww!" I screamed in pain and bend to my leg. My friends all reacted in shock and some teasingly cooed. "is the one you call intentional!" she finished.

"What the hell?!" I bent down and grabbed my foot, I started unlacing my shoes and hear the girl's footsteps walk away.

My friends all rush to me and I hear them murmur. "Jack! You alright?" Eugene helped me up just as I undid my shoe. Kristoff helped Eugene and they sat me down on one of the nearby benches just by the building's wall. People followed and they start to gather around us. "What the heck was that all about..." Kristoff uttered.

"Hey hey hey!" A girl's voice cut through the crowd

"Excuse me! Anna coming through!" the same voice ringed through my ear. Eugene and Kristoff turned around and saw Anna coming for us.

"Hey babe!" Kris kissed Anna on the cheek.

"Hello." she greeted. "Anyone wanna tell me what the fuss is all about?" she asked.

"This girl hurt Jack's foot." One of my teammates said then some of them laughed.

"What? Someone disrespected a member of the Big Five?!" she start to get all protective. "Who is she? Where is she at?!" she made a fist and clapped it with her other hand.

"We don't know her. She looks new." Eugene said. I nodded, I realized that the girl may be a transferee. But remembering the blue eyes she has, I think I've seen her before.

"Describe her! I'll hunt her down!" Anna pounded her fist.

"Umm, a blonde right?" Kristoff turn to me. I nod.

"Pale skin and pink dress." Eugene added.

Anna's stern look suddenly faded, her eyes widened and she stopped the 'fist thing'. It seems as though she got a realization-struck. "Uh, braided hair?" she turn to Eugene "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Skin white as snow and blue eyes?" Anna turn to me; I looked at her strangely, why do I get the feeling she knows who she is?

She turn to Kris and her jaw dropped. "Ooh! We're gonna have to take a rain check on hunting her!" she said tensely.

"Anna." I called her. "Do you know her or are you just a good guesser?" I asked and felt my foot go numb. I pulled it close and secretly, I conjured a small block of ice to massage my foot with.

"Who?" she asked.

"The girl who did this!" I gestured to my swollen feet.

"Ohh...uhh..." she start to stumble. She bit her lip and start to tangle her fingers with each other. "Geez Jack... How do I break this to you..." she scratched the back of her head. "Well. Umm, that girl is actually my sister."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Big Five

**Chapter 4 - The Big Five**

**[ Elsa ]**

I frustratedly walked all around, floor to floor, and searched for my dorm.

That guy! Ugh! I would have froze him back there if it wasn't for the people crowding around us. I know what I did was so un-princess like, but he's so arrogant! I was apologizing sincerely and then he'll tell me that what I did was intentional?! Son of a-

"Elsa!" I hear someone call my name.

I stopped wandering and turned around, I saw Punzie walking towards me. I suddenly beamed, I forgot that she also studies here!

"Punzie!" I waved.

She gave me a hug, I hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're finally going to study here!" she said as she pulls away.

I breathed a smile, "Yeah! I-I'm thrilled too!"

"Wait, is something wrong, Els?" she asked. I stared at her with a confused look, how did she know?! "You look so angry right now." she blurted, as if she read my mind.

I sighed, "Is it that obvious?".

She nodded. "Tell me why" she pulled me to the chairs by the railing.

I sat down and faced Punzie. "There's this guy I ran into earlier." I began, she listened carefully. "I accidentally stepped on his foot and when I apologized, he rejected me and even accused me of doing it intentionally!" I said. "So I got mad! And I stepped on his foot again to clear out the difference between an accidental happening and an intentional one" I explained, ending it with a loud, annoyed sigh.

Punzie just nodded and even her eyebrows furrowed. "Do you know the guy?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No. But he's so noticeable with his white hair dye." I said, remembering what he looks like. He has pale skin, thin lips and blue eyes. I squinted my eyes a bit, looking back at how blue his eyes were, they look familiar; I've seen those eyes before.

"Hmm...I'm sorry, I just arrived yesterday and I don't recall anyone with white hair." Punzie explained.

"Hey, it's okay. Let him be..." I touched Punzie's arm.

"No! In fact, I think I- er, we can help you." she said.

"We?" confusion covers my face again.

"Yeah. Me and my friends! The Big Five!" she glowed.

"Big Five?" I looked at her "I'm sorry, I'm confused." I said.

"Well, the Big Five composes of my circle of friends, the closest ones." she explains. "There's me, Anna- "Wait! Anna's a part of it?" I interrupted her.

"Yes! Anna, Merida, Hiccup and Jack." she finished. Hmm, sounds like a variety of people to meet. "And you think they'll treat me well?" I asked.

"Of course! They're all going to love you!" she smiled. "We're all in the same year, except for Anna. Before she came here, it's just us as the Big Four." she said.

"Why are you guys called 'Big'?" I asked in curiosity.

"Umm." Punzie began to blush. "Not trying to brag but...all of us are on top of the social ladder here." she said.

My eyes widened, "Wow!" I exclaimed; impressed with what she just said. I wouldn't doubt though, just by their names; I can tell that each of them sound special and, well...big. "Known for what?" I asked again.

"Different things. Merida's known for her amazing archery skills, Jack for being 'Mr Popular' and the ladies man. Hiccup, for his intelligence and inventiveness. Me for being a part of the pep squad and cheer captain. Anna for being on top of the Freshman Class last year." she explained.

My jaw-dropped, they all sound wonderful and unique. Very interesting indeed and very social-elite types. "Wait! I'll show you to them!" she stood up and began to pull on my arm.

"Huh? No! I-I..uh..." I stood up. "Really Punzie, that guy is no big deal!" I said, trying to talk her out of the whole thing. I know what she wants to do- get her friends, who are popular, to teach the guy a lesson for being rude to me. "My heels dealt with him, I'm over it!" I raised my hands as surrender.

"Really?" she asked with one eyebrow up.

"Yeah! Honest! Besides, I have to unpack." I added.

Punzie started thinking about it and she ended up smiling and nodding. "Okay. What's your dorm number by the way?" she asked.

"Umm..." I pulled out my dorm key from my dress' pocket. "3 - 1B" I said, reading the attached number sign.

"Oh really?! You're dorm is here on the 3rd floor too?!" Punzie asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here!" I joked.

Punzie giggled. "I forgot to mention, the Big Five all stay in this floor! Maybe you'll meet them all later!" she gestured to the corridor.

I looked around and saw 3 doors in one wall, two are the right side and one is on the far left.

"That's where Merida and I stay." she pointed to the only door on the left of the whole floor. "Your room is there." she pointed to the door on the right, near the staircase. "Oh! That's where Anna bunks in!" she said.

I smiled; Anna and I are going to be roommates, I hope that will help in making us close again.

"And, Jack and Hiccup stay next door to you" she said.

"Anyways, I'll help you unpack!" Punzie grabbed my hands.

"You won't mind?"

"No! Eugene's having practice right now anyway." she entwined her arm with mine.

"Eugene?" I asked whilst walking towards my dorm.

"Yeah! My boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

We got to the door and I unlocked it.

First impression is... the room is huge! Not as big as my room in the castle but it's pretty big for a basic dorm. There's a door to the right that leads to the bathroom and the room looks like it's divided into two. One side is already done and covered mostly with pink while the other side is still dull and plain looking with many boxes. Punzie and I walked in, arm in arm, and we both observed my side of the room.

"Let's get to work..?" I suggested.

"Let's!" she said excitedly. We both parted and started undoing the tapes on the boxes.

**[ Jack ]**

"What?!" I screamed at Anna. "She's your sister?!"

"You never told me I'll have a sister-in-law to be!" Kristoff cut in.

"You never asked!" Anna raised her shoulders up with a smile.

"Wa-wait! How can you be so sure your sister is the one behind this?!" I gestured to my foot.

"I'll get her for you if you want." Anna smirked.

"So she can step on me again?! No thanks!" I said.

"Aww, Jack. Scared?" Eugene teased.

"No!" I defended.

"Then meeting her properly won't be a problem." Eugene crossed his arms.

"After she did this, the last thing I want to do is meet her!" I massaged my foot more with my hidden ice cube.

"He has a point." Kristoff muttered.

"Next time then?" Anna guessed. I remained silent, I just kept massaging my foot and tried to forget the pain from it.

"Okay then. I'm gonna go, see you guys later!" Anna waved at me and the rest of the team. She gave Kristoff a quick peck on his lips and walked away.

"How are you gonna play now, Jack?" Kristoff sat down beside me.

"That's a good question." I remarked. "Captain?" I turn to Eugene.

"Rest for now, Prince." he said. I smirked at him began to stand up; Kristoff helped me get up.

"You're gonna need some ice for those" Eugene pointed to my feet. Heat start to rise up on my cheek, I felt guilty for being a step ahead. My foot felt a bit better now and even if I need ice, I have all the power to have it in a snap.

I never liked lying to these people, especially the ones I'm already close with. But to protect my real identity, I'm willing to take the risk. Nobody must ever know that I am the Spirit of Winter.

"Uh. I think I have some cold packs on my dorm." I told Eugene.

"Oh okay." he bought it.

"Well, I have to practice the team. Kristoff can help you get to your dorm." he said.

"Thanks Captain." I saluted as Kristoff helped me walk towards the staircase.

The team ran to the West Wing under Eugene's orders while the other students watched us as we walked to the staircase, some left and minded their own business. "Hey Jack!" a voice called out. Kristoff turned me around so we'll face the crowd.

Three petite, tan girls came walking towards us. They all have brown hair and are like models; they held their heads up high, dressed lady-like and they all wore sunglasses. I gotta admit they look pretty, but ... slutty.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you!" The girl in the center rushed to me, her heels made noise as it taps on the cemented floor. She took her glasses off, revealing her bright brown eyes. "Trust me, the girls and I will teach her a lesson." she smiled. "Oh! and you still looks very charming with white hair!"she giggled.

This girl is named Olivia Orson. She is crazy obsessed with me that it's already getting on my nerves. She acts as if we're a couple or something.

_Pfft. Yeah right, like that's gonna happen! _

She, along with her two other sisters, compose the "Mojo" Group. Their tandem is basically like the Big Five, the only difference is that they got their popularity from bullying others and by talking like they're goddesses. Everyone in this school despises them but of course we act otherwise.

"Thanks Olivia but-" I start to speak but she interrupted me by putting her finger over my lips and shutting me up.

"Hush darling. We know what to do with her." she said. She pulled away and winked at me before placing her glasses back on and walking away with the other Mojo Girls.

**[ Elsa ]**

"Knock knock"

I turned around and saw a boy with brown hair standing on the doorway. A girl with red curly hair stood beside him.

"Oh! I knew I heard voices!" The girl said, she has Scottish accent which I think suited her properly.

"Hey guys!" Punzie waved at them.

"Mind if we come in?" The boy asked.

"Not at all Hicc!" Punzie said.

Hicc? As in...Hiccup?! The guy that's part of the 'Big Five'? I bet that the girl he's with is Merida.

"Oh guys! Meet my cousin, Elsa." she gestured to me. I smiled and waved at them. "This is Hiccup and Merida." Punzie gestured to the two people standing in front of me.

"Nice to meet you." Hiccup offered his hand out to me, I reached for it and shook it.

"Oh wait! Are you Anna's sister?" Merida asked.

"Yeah!" I beamed.

"Wait!" Hiccup let go of my hand and stared at me. "You're Anna's sister?!" he exclaimed.

I nodded. "Whoa." he reacted, now more calmly. "She never said she had a sister." Hiccup said.

"Because you never ask!" a voice barged in the room, my eyes glanced on the doorway and I saw Anna standing there.

"Anna." I greeted.

"I see you've met the Big Five!" she said.

I giggled, "Not all, I haven't met the other guy yet." I said.

"Oh you already did Elsa!" Anna came in and closed the door behind her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, crossing my arms.

We all looked at Anna with confused faces. "The guy you stepped on is Jack" she said.

"Whoa whoa wait!" Punzie came in between us. "Jack's the white haired guy?" Punzie asked.

"Yeah. He dyed his hair just this morning." Hiccup cut in.

"And Jack's the one that was rude to Elsa?!" Punzie asked Anna again.

"I guess..? But I don't really know the whole story so..." Anna said.

"Oh no. No no no!" I defended. "He was the one who started it!" I stepped closer to my sister. "I apologized then he just ...blew me off!" I smacked the invisible air.

"Oh."

Punzie sighed and sat on the couch by the closet. "Jack can be...over the top sometimes right?" she tilted her head to Anna. Anna smirked and raised her shoulders as an agreeing gesture.

"What are you all talking about? I'm confused!" Merida start to get all panicky.

"Calm down, I think I'm getting bits of it." Hiccup steadied Merida and sat her down next to Punzie. Hiccup turn to me and start to rub his head, "Let me guess, an accident happened between you and Jack?" I nodded at him.

"Why?" He turn to Anna then faced me again.

I sighed and fell on my bed. "Punzie." I called. I felt her glance at me, "You tell Hiccup." I said.

"She accidentally stepped on Jack then Jack accused her of doing it intentionally after she apologized for the whole thing." Punzie said.

"Then Elsa, being the short-tempered person she is..." I sat up as Anna described me. "got mad and pinned Jack's foot again to teach him a lesson." Anna finished.

"Oh..." Hiccup gasped in awe.

There was some minutes of silence after, I felt a bit nervous being around the guy's friends. Now how are we going to be friends if I had an argument with one of them the first day I arrive here? _What a great first impression..._

"You go girl!" Merida cheered at me, breaking the silence and tension. I managed a smile and a giggle escape my mouth.

"Yeah. Even if Jack is my best friend, I'll side with you on this one." Hiccup smiled and sat down beside me. He leaned closer, his lips near my ear. "Thanks for doing that." he whispered and gave me a reassuring pat on the back. I grinned at him as he winked at me.

"Guys, Elsa's gonna hang with us from now on." Punzie announced and stood up. "Alright with you all?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Merida beamed then she faced me. "No one has ever stood up to Jack before!" she walked to me and placed her hand on my shoulder "I admire you for that!".

Punzie faced Anna. "Of course! She's my sister!" Anna smiled.

"Same here!" Hiccup raised his hand, "You're cool Elsa" he said.

I laughed, that's just the perfect term to describe me. "Thanks!" I said.

"But what about Jack?" Anna asked with concern.

"I'm sure he won't mind us being friends with Elsa." Merida smirked and crossed her arms.

"I don't wanna ruin any friendships!" I stood up.

"Don't worry, we'll talk to him!" Punzie placed her hands on her hips. "Right Hiccup?" she added. I turn to Hiccup, he raised a thumb up at me. We all smiled at each other. We all agree, even if I have a misunderstanding with Jack, doesn't mean they'll get involved in that.

Then a knock came on the door.

**[ Jack ]**

Anna opened the door and I saw all my friend gathering inside. "Come in." Anna said. I made my way in, skipping on one foot. I saw Punzie, Merida, Hiccup and...

"Jack." Punzie came to me and held my arm. "Meet Elsa." she gestured to the girl in pink with braided blonde hair...the girl that I had a moment with earlier. "Elsa." Punzie faced her "Jack." she gestured to me.

"You!" I pointed my finger at her. I let go of Punzie's grasp and walked closer to her. Hiccup stood up from the bed, alerted. Merida backed away and fell on the couch.

"You." the girl greeted back calmly, she too walked closer. I steadied my right foot on the floor and straightened myself.

"How's the foot?" she asked sassily almost as a tease.

I took a deep breath, "It's better now."

"None of this would have happened if you weren't so full of pride." Elsa said.

I gasped, "You stepped on me!"

"It was an accident!" she snapped.

"Twice!" I snapped back.

"So you'll tell the difference!" she shouted.

"Did you know how painful your foot was!"

"Are you saying I have a heavy foot?!" she stomped closer to me.

"I never said that!" I backed away, to prevent her from stepping on me again.

"That's what you meant!" she pointed her finger at me.

"I wasn't implying anything, you came up with that on your own!" I smirked.

"ENOUGH!" Anna screamed on top of her voice, making me cover both of my ears. "Guys!" she said in frustration.

Hiccup began to tensely tap his feet on the floor. Punzie stayed silent, she looked down on the floor while Merida just sat there, watching Elsa and I nag. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I turned around and stood next to Punzie. Elsa just remained where she was, standing there with her arms over her stomach.

I glanced outside, my eyes widened as I see snow falling from the sky.

My emotions are connected to the weather, my frustration must've sent this snow. But for me, this is too much snow. I'm not that angry! So why is the snow falling rapidly from the sky? It's gonna give us a snow day if the snow falls more, I need to make it stop.

I turned back around to my friends and Elsa.

They all remained quiet, the tension between Elsa and I is still strong. I tried to calm myself down, being angry right now won't do any good; the weather might get worse. "I'll just go." I said and gestured outside.

I skipped my way out and shut the door. I went to the corner and looked around for any sign of life

No one's watching.

I quietly flew up and landed on the roof of the dorm's building. I sat down and concentrated hard on the sky. Tilting my head up, a snowflake fell on my forehead. I smiled at the feeling of a winter agent, I wish it'll just be like this...but it can't. A little snow visit in fall won't disturb anyone especially in the Highlands, but it still might attract unwanted attention. I don't wanna hear anymore about Global Warming.

Minutes later, the snow start to fall little by little until none fell at all. The wind is still chilly and cold but at least the snow stopped. I looked around the campus from where I was; just a thin sheet of snow covered the grounds, no big deal.

I made my way down, back to the third floor and I went in my dorm room. Hiccup is nowhere to be seen. Then. I heard laughter from the other wall. With a sigh, I jumped to my bed and rest. I discarded my top and pants there, and threw them on the hamper. Today is tense enough for me, even my powers got in the way.


	5. Chapter 5 - First Day

**[ Elsa ]**

Punzie, Anna, Merida and I sat down on the center table in the whole cafe. We placed our breakfast trays down on the table and began taking some bites. They began telling me all about the Academy; what the teachers are like, the different and variety of subjects, different activities and what not. When they finished, they chatted with each other while I'm just lost in thoughts, staring in the distance. Though I act like my mind isn't occupied, what happened yesterday hasn't gotten out of my mind, not even for a second! A lot has happened, I caught the entire school's attention because I fought a stranger who turned out to be a close friend of my sister and cousin. I met new friends along the way and they welcomed me with open arms. Then worst of all, my powers showed because of my frustration.

As I eat my pancakes, the guilt of what I did to Jack is starting to settle in my conscience...but then again, he deserved it. It's his fault I was bad yesterday. My anger suddenly formed again.

"Earth to Elsa?" Anna clicked her fingers in front of my eyes, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I turned my head to her, she looked at me worriedly. "You okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah" I flinched.

"You don't sound okay." Merida said as she swallowed a bite from her omelette.

I looked down and breathed a smile.

"If it's about Jack, don't worry about it." Punzie said.

I just nodded, even if I still worry about it and I hate what he did; I don't wanna make an enemy.

"Let's just change the topic so Elsa will get her mind off silly Jack." Merida suggested.

"Yeah" Anna agreed.

"I wanna know all about your birthday party Punzie!" Merida exclaimed and touched Punzie's forearm.

My eyes widened, suddenly my vision brightened and I got swallowed by a bright light. The happenings from that night all flash backed to me. Everything showed in fast-motion, from the dance, the kiss and the running. The memory of the night that supposedly never happened; it all felt like it just happened yesterday but really, it was almost a week ago.

Why does the memory still feel so fresh? My lips pressed against Jackson's face still brings chills up my spine...but it's the good kind.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to come. You know how my mum is." Merida's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I looked at Punzie, I didn't go to her party either...or at least I pretended I didn't. If I really have to forget about what happened, I have to instill in my mind that I wasn't present at the party either. That and so no one will suspect. "I'm sorry too Punzie!" I said, they all turned to me. "For sleeping in at the time of your party." I added.

"It's alright Elsa. I know how tough your duties are in Arendelle." she said.

"Punzie! Ssh!" Merida hushed her. "Nobody must know we're..." she gestured her hands in a circular motion.

"Right." Anna smiled. The 4 of us, sitting on the round table are all princesses, but no one knows and no one needs to find out. Last thing we want is to be biassed by our teachers.

"Everyone may we have your attention please!" a girly voice rang through the cafe. All heads turn to the entrance door. There stood 3 tall brunette girls, wearing the same uniform as us. They're aligned properly like they're about to present a product to us. The girl in the center holds a megaphone, she's the one speaking. I heard Punzie growl in annoyance. I turned to them just as Anna rolled her eyes. "What's up?" I look at them strangely.

"Those 3 girls are witches." Merida said.

"Huh?" I gave them a confused look.

Merida looked at the 3 girls then at me, she pulled me close and we all lean on the table. "They call themselves the Mojo Girls." Punzie whispered.

"Mhm. They're the second popularities next to us." Anna said.

"Why Mojo?" I asked in curiosity.

"As some of you may know..." the girl holding the megaphone began speaking. We all leaned back to our chairs, turned to their direction and paid attention.

"Classes start today!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I know we're all very excited but we have a few announcements to make." then she starts talking about different clubs and activities for the incoming school year. Punzie rolled her eyes and turn her attention back to our social circle. "Mojo is their initials." she said.

"The three of them are siblings and each letter represent their names and their surname." Merida explained.

Anna nodded, "Maria. Olivia. Jenna. Orson."

I turned back around to observe them a little bit more. "Maria is the one on the left, Olivia's the one on the center and Jenna is the lefty." Anna said. They look pretty with the brown hair and lean figure, but they're no match compared to my friends' beauty.

"We all hate them." Merida crossed her arms.

Punzie smirked, "Especially that Jenna character." she gritted her teeth.

"Why?"

"She's trying to steal my position as captain on the cheer team." Punzie stated. I smirked, I'm pretty sure Punzie, being the cheerful and creative person she is, is the best choice as cheer captain. No one can take that position away, I'm sure of it.

"Maria is the eldest who's always trying to be more popular than us but they always fail." Anna cut in, a grin spread across her face.

"And Olivia Orson is the worst of them all." Merida said. I faced all of them and shot them a confused look.

"Olivia is a whore. When she wants something, she MUST have it right away." Anna said.

"She's also cray cray for Jack." Punzie cut in.

"Jack?" I turned to Punzie.

"Yeah, our Jack, but he hates that witch too so I won't count on it." Punzie smiled.

My mouth formed an O, not that it's unbelievable that someone likes Jack...he's rude, arrogant and full of pride! It's absurd how she's obsessed with him even if he doesn't like her at all.

"And finally...we have an issue." Olivia announced in a serious tone. Like on cue, everyone stopped murmuring and there was nothing but full silence.

"Oh no.." Punzie muttered.

"Some of you may have witnessed what happened to my poor Jack yesterday." Olivia continued.

"Uh-oh." Anna said, grabbing my arm. I looked at her and just by the way she looks at me, we both know what's going to be announced next.

"A certain transfer girl hurt my poor Jack." Olivia said with a tiny voice.

"Oh brother." Merida murmured, rolling her eyes in sync.

"I want you all to help me find out who this girl is." she finished.

With that, Punzie stood up from her chair; the screeching sound of it colliding with the floor made heads turn to us. "What for?!" Punzie asked in a loud voice. The

Orson Sisters turned to us and I can tell they rolled their eyes. Jenna grabbed the megaphone from Olivia, "So we can tell the witch her place in this fine institution."

"Why?" Punzie began to walk from her chair and to a more open space. "I think it's you that needs to learn your place here." Punzie pointed her finger to Jenna.

"Excuse me?" Jenna handed the megaphone back to Olivia and had her hands on her hips.

"Why do you need to teach this girl a lesson, you're not even Jack's friends!" Punzie said.

Everyone made this agreeing sound and start to whisper to each other. "You know, with the accident that happened it should be US" Punzie gestured to us "who'll handle the situation and not the three of you!" Punzie pointed to the three sisters. "It's none of your business." Punzie added.

Olivia's faint chuckle rang through the megaphone. "Rapunzel." Olivia began. Punzie's eyebrows immediately furrowed. She hates being called by her real name unless it's for royalty or professional reasons. "May I remind you that Jack and I are-."

"There is no 'Jack and you'" Punzie interrupted.

The Orson Sisters all gasped at the same time. Olivia handed the megaphone to her sister and start to walk towards Punzie, she's half slouching and her hands clenched to a fist. When she was in Punzie's face, I noticed more of her features. She has brown eyes, strong bone structure and a freckled forehead. "Fyi, there IS a Jack and I." she crossed her arms.

"Oh really?" Punzie asked in shock. Olivia happily nodded. "Then how come he's never told us about you two? and we're his best friends!" Punzie jerked her hips. The other students surrounding them giggled and murmured. Olivia's smile faded and turn to a straight line.

The bell suddenly rang and with a stern look on her face, she turned around and walked away in rush. We got up and grabbed our stuff. Merida clapped her hands, "Well said Punz...well said." she smiled as she gave Punzie's bag to her.

"What are your classes?" I asked, completely changing the topic.

"Archery." Merida said.

"Chem." Anna read her schedule

"I have Math, yuck." Punzie responded.

I blushed, none of them have the same class as me. I have History, if I ask them for help to get to my classroom; they might be late for their own class. "What about you Elsa?" Anna asked.

"History." I blurted out.

"That class is in that building." Merida pointed to the building just next to our dormitories. "Well I'm off!" Merida waved at us and walked away.

The second bell rang and everyone start to rush to their classrooms. "Bye!" Anna ran forward and before I can say goodbye, Punzie ran off too. "See you later Elsa!" Punzie shouted.

Great, now I'm all alone. I watched as each student pass by and vanish into different rooms. I didn't bother asking around for directions, I was too shy and someone might recognize me and report to the Mojo Girls. After the third bell, the entire center ring of the school cleared out. For all except me. With a sigh, I sat down on one of the benches in the center ring. I looked down and started to think that maybe going here is a bad idea. Classes hasn't even started yet and look! I had a fight with someone popular here.

What I feel with Highland Arts Academy is that, students here care more about their reputation and social life than their studies. I feel like that's gonna happen to me too but I don't want it to happen! I came here so I can have an extensive education for when I'm going to be crowned as Queen of Arendelle, I'll be ready. Sure I can be all about my reputation here too but studies first!

"Hey" a voice greeted. I looked up and saw a guy on the opposite bench, looking at me. He has black hair and he has headphones on. He's also wearing uniform and a backpack lay beside him.

"Hey." I greeted back.

"Skipping class?" he took his headphones off and let it hang on his neck.

"No, umm..." I brushed a hair away.

"I'm new here and-" "Wait." he suddenly stood up and slowly walked towards me. He observes me from head to toe, his eyes squinted a bit. "You're that girl everyone is talking about!" he exclaimed.

My eyes widened and at the same time, I stood up. "What do you mean?"

"You're the one that stood up to Jack!" he said, now in a more sure and excited tone.

"Everyone knows about that?" I murmured and bit my lip.

"Are you kidding?! It's the talk of the whole school!" he said. I sighed and held my forehead in one hand, what have I done?! "So...are you gonna tell me your name or what?" he teased.

I looked up at him, "Only if you take me to my first class." I said sassily.

He chuckled, "Alright. What is your first class anyway?"

"History." I said.

"Okay, this way." he gestured to the same building Merida pointed to earlier.

He took me to the second floor of that building and lead me to a labeled door on the far right. "Here we are." he gestured to the door.

"Thanks for taking me here." I smiled.

He flashed a wide grin, "Now can I know your name?"

"Elsa." I said.

He smiled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

"You should get in, you're ten minutes late." He teased, a giggle escaped my mouth.

"See you." he waved and start to walk away.

I leaned on the door and listened to the ambience inside. There's a faint sound of a female speaking. I slowly turned the doorknob and walked in. Inside, there are probably 20 students sitting accordingly. The teacher's gaze landed on me and so did everyone else's.

"Yes?" The teacher asked, she has a very kind voice. I cleared my throat and straightened up, "Sorry I'm late ma'am. I got lost." I bowed my head down a bit.

"Oh it's okay!" she beamed. "Only on the first day though!" she added. "I'm guessing you're new here?" she asked. I nodded. "Come here, darling." the teacher extended her hand to me. I walked to the platform, facing the floor; I felt all eyes on me, I'm used to it but still makes me nervous. Especially since Chris told me that Jack and I are the talk of the whole school.

"I am Ms. Tess." The teacher introduced herself. "Tell your name to everyone!" she gestured to the students.

I bit my lip and just let the words slip out of my mouth, "I'm Elsa and I just moved here from Arendelle" I said. I stared at the back wall the whole time and didn't bother to look at every student in here. I looked at Ms Tess, she smiled at me and she even placed her arms over my shoulders "Why don't you take a seat next to..." her eyes began to wander around the room and so did mine.

I look from the left side to the middle, no vacant seats there. I turn to the right side and saw one vacant seat. But it's not the chair that caught my eye...it's the guy sitting next to it. He's sitting down comfortably, both hands behind his head and his feet resting on the chair in front of him. He's looking out the window by the wall just beside him, obviously lost in thoughts and staring in the distance. His most noticeable trait is...his white hair. "Jack!" Ms Tess finally said.

**[ Jack ] **

Of all people to be seat mates with! Why her?!

"Go on." Ms Tess pusher her gently to my direction.

I stared at her as she walks closer, now I noticed how she really looks like. She has platinum blonde hair that's in the same braid as it was yesterday. Her cheeks are pink from the blush and she has rosy lips. She has a rather small, cute, nose and her eyes...Wow.

I have to admit, she is very pretty. Beautiful, even! When she got closer, I stopped staring and looked away as she sat down beside me. I stopped thinking that way, I forgot- we had a fight. Maybe if all that didn't happen, I'd actually consider Hiccup's suggestion of me dating. Ha, the thought's too ambitious for me.

I sat properly and put my feet down, distancing it from hers. She already cut me off from basketball, I don't want her getting me in trouble with my classes too.

"Hi." she suddenly whispered. I sneaked a glance at her, she's looking at me but when I didn't respond to her; she frowned and looked away.

Rolling my eyes, I looked back at the window and enjoyed the mountain view. The sunlight beamed on every mountain top, the trees danced wherever the wind blows. It's a great day to fly around. I didn't have to be stuck here, listening to the Punic Wars in Rome, I could be out there- flying till my heart's content, but someone has to keep an eye on these teenagers.

When the view bore me, I couldn't help myself; I secretly glanced at her again, she's so quiet while paying attention to the teacher. The sight made her look so innocent. Her eyes are so bright and blue, there's something all too familiar about those eyes...

Hiccup told me she's nice and fun to be with. His comment didn't flatter me nor did it at least inched me into apologizing for being 'arrogant' to her, it omly made me curious about how she goes along with other people, and what kind of a person she is. Although we're not exactly in good terms, I still wanna befriend her after everything; she _does_ look cool and kind anyway. She sits well with my friends so I won't have a problem with that. Now I realize that if I didn't accuse her in the first place, none of this would have happened and voila, we'd be friends right now.

_It's my fault. Wait, did I just said **that**?! _

She flinched and turned her attention to me, "Can you stop staring?"

I open my mouth to speak but I got lost in her eyes. Looking at her, I remembered another girl from a while ago. Someone who's been on my mind ever since I've been with her, the girl I danced with at Punzie's party. Princess. Her eyes are the same with Elsa's. Exactly the same shade and size.

Elsa continued to look at me strangely, "Jack..?" she asked. That same voice replayed in my ear when Princess called me Jackson.

"You okay?" Elsa shook my shoulder.

Her touch made my sight blurry, I blinked and the next thing I saw is...it's not Elsa I'm touching anymore, it's the masked girl. Her hands were on my neck and we were dancing in the spotlight.

I quickly pulled away and shook my head. I blinked my eyes repetitively and I'm back inside the classroom. I held my head in my hands and rest them on my desk.

"Jack." Elsa called out again, now she sounds alarmed.

What just happened?! Did I just hallucinated?!

"I- I'm sorry." I said as I relaxed and leaned my back on my chair. She looked at me strangely.

"Headache" I reasoned.

She smirked, "Wow, there really IS _something_ wrong with your brain" she whispered.

My mind suddenly gathered clouds of annoyance, "Was that supposed to be an insult?" I glared.

"Damn Jack, can't differentiate insults to compliments?" she giggled. "You desperately need to get your brain checked." she looked away from me, smirking.

I stared at her in awe, _Ugh_, now she's just being mean.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, I was planning to go to the hospital. Maybe you should come with me" I said as silently as I can so Ms Tess won't hear.

"And why is that?" she cocked her head to my direction.

"So the doctors can check yours too" she raised her eyebrow at that, "and maybe, while they're at it, they'll also check if your foot size is normal to females" I grinned mischievously.

"Jack and Elsa" Ms Tess suddenly called us. We both turned our heads to her. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" she jerked her hip, trying to look like the boss.

"No, ma'am. I was just telling Jack that Charlemagne doesn't have any involvement in the Punic Wars" Elsa beamed. Then she faced me, "I think he's confused..." she said, her look on me hinted that _that's_ an insult, academically and, or, personal.

"You're doing advanced reading, Jack?" Ms Tess clapped her hands. Elsa's confident look faded. "What?" she faced the board again.

"How else would Jack know about Charlemagne if he didn't read prior our class? Everyone, please give a hand for Jack for being responsible during the summer." she started clapping and so did everyone.

My mouth dropped open, I can't believe that Elsa's insult just backfired and gave me praise instead of embarrassment.

With pride, I stood up and gestured them to settle down. They all chuckled at that and I sat back down. "Thank You, for that Ms Stiletto" I teased.

She only glared at me and shook her head in defeat.

I think I'm gonna enjoy this.

**[ Elsa ]**

Dammit! I _cannot_ believe I lost that one! I honestly thought that Jack would get scolded, but no! The last thing I want is for people to clap at him for something he didn't even do! That was me! I was the one who did advanced reading! That's how I knew of Charlemagne in the first place!

_Ugh_, next time! I will make sure that my sassiness will win over his cockiness!

I found Hiccup and a blonde girl sitting on the table we were sitting at earlier. I made myself proper and walked to them. "Hey." I smiled.

Hiccup's head turned to me and he smiled, "Hey Elsa! Come sit with us." he gestured to the chair across him.

"Thanks." I gladly sat down and placed my bag on the table.

"This is my girlfriend, Astrid. Milady, this is Elsa." Hiccup introduced the two of us to each other.

"Hi!" Astrid waved at me with a smile. I smiled back, "Hello."

"So you're the girl that gave Jack a piece of her mind!" she said, by the tone of her voice; she is impressed.

I nodded, "Yeah, and believe me- that's just the start of it." I chuckled.

"Why is that?" Hiccup cut in.

"I'm still mad at him. Just hate him, you know?" I said while grabbing a packed sandwich inside my bag.

Hiccup moved his head in comprehension, "I think anyone would be if they were you"

"Anyway." Astrid faced me. "You should still be careful though." she advised.

"Why?" I asked.

Astrid looked around cautiously first before she leaned in to tell me something, like it's a secret. "Earlier, I overheard the Mojos about their plan for the girl behind Jack's swollen foot." she whispered.

My eyes widened, Jack's foot is still swollen?! Ohh, that explains the call name he gave to me and the feet insult.

"They said they're going to be secretly passing around YOUR picture so when someone sees you, they'll direct you to the Mojos!" she exclaimed, still in a hushed tone.

"Why secretly?"

"Because they don't want the Big Five to know about it." She backed away and sat back down.

"What?!" My eyes widened and I can't just help but be in shock. I know they wanted to do something to me but I thought Punzie's lecture to them earlier must've talked them out of the idea. Turns out it didn't. "Why?!" I asked myself and crossed my arms.

"They're desperate." Astrid answered for me.

"You mean Olivia is?" I looked at her.

"For Jack? Yes. But they all have a motive." she said. I shot the two of them a confused look.

"They've been trying to overthrow us ever since Freshman Year." Hiccup said. "With this happening, Maria saw another opportunity to top us. They think if they'll be the ones to take care of Jack's problem then everyone will think low of the Big Five for not helping a friend out immediately." Hiccup continued. "Thus everyone will trust and turn to them in times of trouble and everyone will forget about us. Making them the ones on top." Hiccup ended with an annoyed sigh.

"Wow." I gasped silently.

"Mhm. Olivia thinks if she does something to you then Jack will thank her and eventually ask her out." Astrid explained.

"But we all know no matter how hard she tries, Jack will never consider." Hiccup stretched his arms out and put his hands behind his head.

"Wow, I-I...I can't believe it." I can't even talk straight and clearly. "What a trouble I got myself into." I whispered to myself.

"Hey!" Hiccup stopped reclining and grabbed my arm, "Don't worry!" he said. "As long as you're with us, they can't lay a nail on you." Hiccup teased and let go of my hand.

"It's a good thing I overheard the three of them talking earlier or we'll be clueless." Astrid smirked.

"Thanks babe." Hiccup kissed her on the cheek. Astrid blushed.

I giggled at the sight, "Guys, it's okay. I'll be fine, I can take care and protect myself.

"No Elsa, this is different- _they're_ different." Astrid protested, "You don't know what they're capable of. Thor knows what's the extent"

"Besides, it's no trouble." Hiccup said. "You're our friend now, it's only right that we help you in times of trouble" he smiled.

"I will give you a different hairstyle so they won't notice it's you they're looking for." Astrid insisted.

"Really?" I glowed.

Astrid nodded, "They don't know your exact face. The picture they have is an amateur shot." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone took a picture of you while you were fighting with Jack yesterday." Hiccup cleared.

"Trust me, it's very hard to distinguish your face on that picture!" Astrid said.

"Wait, wait!" Hiccup start to panic. "Elsa. Take off your braid, now." he ordered in a low voice. I began taking off my hair tie and glanced at where Hiccup's eyes are on. The Mojo Girls came in the cafe and they walked to the snack back just 10 feet away from us.

I hurriedly took off my braid and tossed my, now curly, hair behind. I made my hair look extremely messy. "Okay?" I looked at Astrid. She smiled and held a thumb up.

The Mojo Girls walked over us. "Hey Hiccstrid." Jenna greeted.

Astrid glared and rolled her eyes. "Got something on your eye, Astrid?" Jenna teased.

"Why do you care?" Hiccup placed a possessive arm around Astrid.

"Oh! Over protective!" Jenna chuckled.

"Just like Jack!" Olivia cut in. Hiccup just rolled his eyes. "Where is Jack by the way?" Olivia asked.

"You tell me. You're the one who's stalking him." Astrid said, grabbing a bottle of Coke from her bag. Hiccup chuckled and a silent giggle escaped my mouth.

Olivia's eyes furrowed. "You're a bit-"

"Let's go girls." Maria interrupted. I noticed that she has a thinner body than her sisters. Olivia glared at Astrid before they walked away loudly, their heels tapping on the tiled floor.

"You're so cool Astrid" I smiled at her.

"That's why I love you!" Hiccup placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Astrid blushed. "You're cooler than me Elsa." she complimented. I could only giggle at that and thank her. I know what she meant with that.


End file.
